


KP Duty

by Kris



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hangovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	KP Duty

"Go home and sleep it off," Parker orders. Sam stares at him balefully from under his bangs, beside him Jules is giving the Sarge a squint eyed look that says a lot. Things like 'I don't think I'm fully equipped to run up twenty flights of stairs with a twenty pound bag and a gun' and 'I don't think I'm allowed within twenty feet of a fire arm right now'. Sam is sure his face doesn't say anything like that, which is why Jules is getting sent home to sleep it off and he isn't.

"You, on the other hand," Parker says and points at Sam. "You shoud know better but I know all you military boys bleed a blood alcohol level of 0.20 so I figure you're in perfect condition for doing some month end cleanup."

"Wait, what?" Sam demands. Jules is grinning in victory but her face is taking on a greenish hue.

"That's what you get for corrupting the innocent." Parker says with a shrug which totally isn't fair because last night was completely Jules' idea. Stupid Jules, stupid big wide expressive pouty puppy dog eyes. He glares at Jules and feels like he's won something important when she rushes from the room, her hands over her mouth.

Wordy claps him on the shoulder, hard and says "better get to it, floors aren't going to mop themselves and I'm betting the girls washroom's really, really going to need to be cleaned out in a few minutes." Lewis makes a gagging sound. Spike looks a little pale and grossed out by the whole thing.

"You know," Sam says, because he can't help himself. "The Romans are the ones who invented binging and purging, I think out of all of us, Spike has more experience with puke than I do." Spike is up and out of the room like a shot. Wordy shakes his head in mock disappointment and follows Parker and Lewis out of the room. Ed leans down to whisper into his ear.

"You know that means that you have to clean out the men's room too now right?" Sam groans and drops his head onto the boardroom table. He can feel the heat from Ed's body as the man leans further over him. "And when you're done with all the cleaning you're going to have to do? You're going to be giving a private demonstration of that little table dance you were doing last night at the bar."

Sam shudders at the tight feeling those words leave him as Ed walks out the door.


End file.
